


What's in a Kiss?

by Spiria



Category: World Trigger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiria/pseuds/Spiria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuji puzzles over why Inukai never does the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Kiss?

Inukai doesn't kiss Tsuji. He teases and touches, but he never leans in close enough for their lips to meet. Sometimes, given the angle, his face isn't visible at all. After seeing a couple share a kiss on the side of the road, Tsuji wonders as to why.

Contrary to his daring maneuvers in combat, Inukai's tastes during intimacy are, for the most part, vanilla. He rubs shoulders, ghosts fingers over where Tsuji is ticklish, and doesn't involve foreign objects unless they're lubrication, after which it's rhythmic rocking with their hands clasped together. As far as Tsuji knows, they've gone all the way. And yet, there's never been a kiss.

"Inukai-senpai, how do you feel about kissing?"

"Huh? Kissing?" Inukai watches Tsuji with a curious look. "Kissing is kissing. That's all it is. Why do you ask?"

Tsuji averts his gaze. "I was wondering why we never . . . "

"Are you unhappy?" asks Inukai.

"No, that's not it."

"But what we're doing isn't enough?"

"I was only wondering."

"Then do you want to try?"

Tsuji echoes, "'Try'?"

Inukai nods. "Let's try something new next time. I'll help you through it. A little bit of change should be good, right?"

Tsuji agrees, and the next time it's him on top of Inukai, who grips the sheets instead of him. Finding momentum is awkward business, compounded by Inukai’s soft gasps whenever his waist is pushed into an uncomfortable bend. It’s a matter of time before Tsuji also feels the muscles on his back straining.

“This,” pants Tsuji, “isn’t as difficult the other way around, is it?”

Inukai, who’d been talkative but quieted down some time ago, props a leg over Tsuji’s shoulder to push himself higher on the bed. “No. You’re flexible.”

“Should we stop?” asks Tsuji.

“Why? You’re not enjoying this?”

“No, it’s just . . . You seem uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine; it’s fine. My body’s not as pliable as yours, but keep going.” Inukai wipes the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, which returns to twist into the sheets. “It was starting to feel good.”

Gulping, Tsuji presses forward and Inukai takes a shuddering breath. After that, Inukai stops saying anything, all faint grunts and gasps mixed with Tsuji's own as he splays his hands next to Inukai's head. With the combination of new and old sensations, he reaches his limit first; the exhaustion thereafter brings him down on Inukai, and their chests touch while he rests his head on the sheets.

Tsuji feels fingers tangling into his hair and lifting his head. He meets Inukai's glazed eyes, who drags his hands down to cup Tsuji's cheeks before pressing their lips together. At that moment, Inukai finishes, Tsuji blinks, and the former laughs out an airy apology for getting him messy.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't come down to who's aggressive or docile. As seen in plain view, they don't care who gives and who receives. However, Inukai is an endurance type and better suited for a position where he can keep moving; whereas Tsuji is more fit, so his body is pliable in comparison (no old man back aches like Inukai here).
> 
> I gave all of this way too much thought. I need to go.
> 
> "Why didn't Inukai just sit on Tsuji?" Blame Ninomiya's lack of imagination being contagious.
> 
> P.S. Inukai was reluctant to give Tsuji a kiss, because he had a boyish notion about appearing vulnerable. Doing so after the switcheroo was his way of opening up.


End file.
